bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
J.F. Sebastian/Jeter
J. F. Sebastian was a genetic designer employed at the Tyrell Corporation who suffered from Methuselah Syndrome, meaning his glands "grow old too fast," thus leading to accelerated aging and an early death. His condition caused him to fail passing the medical examination to leave Earth for the Off-world colonies, and so J.F. lived by himself in the Bradbury Apartments, given to him by Eldon Tyrell. Sebastian was a gifted genetic designer, evident by his production of his "friends," equal part toy and organic. Sebastian worked with Tyrell to develop Nexus-6 replicants, specifically their nervous system. Sebastian also had a fondness for chess, playing solely with Tyrell and only managing to beat him once. Biography Meeting the Replicants In late October 2019, six Nexus-6 replicants escaped the Off-world colonies and came to Earth to find a way to prolong their 4-year lifespans. Led by Roy Batty, these replicants began to infiltrate the Tyrell Corporation and interrogate scientists in order to glean information about replicant life span alteration. Weeks later, Hannibal Chew, an eyeball manufacturer on DNA Row, revealed to Batty and Leon that Sebastian could take them to meet Tyrell in person. This prompted replicant Pris to stage a run-in with Sebastian, playing a lost, hungry, homeless person. Sebastian invited Pris into his home, allowing her to contact Batty and alerting him of Sebastian's location. After the deaths of Zhora and Leon, Batty met up with Pris at Sebastian's apartment in the Bradbury Building. Sebastian and Roy Sebastian was excited to discover that his new friends were Nexus-6 generation replicants, and his condition gave him something in common with them (namely accelerated aging). Batty brought this up, manipulated and then morally squeezed Sebastian into helping him get to Tyrell. The deciding factor in Roy's manipulation of Sebastian was a chess game in progress against Tyrell. The two opponents had chess boards in their homes; the pieces were arranged identically on both boards. Roy studied Sebastian's board and was able to discern two moves that would win the game for Sebastian. Confronting Tyrell After arriving at the Tyrell Corporation, Sebastian nervously relayed the winning movements to Tyrell, who granted him access to his living quarters. Upon meeting his "maker," Roy demanded an extension of his life and a brief discussion followed. Infuriated at Tyrell's inability (or unwillingness) to grant him longer life, Roy crushed Tyrell's skull and then supposedly murdered Sebastian before fleeing. In reality, Sebastian had merely become unconscious and his heart was restarted shortly after in an ambulance. Blade Runner Rick Deckard received news of Sebastian's supposed death from Harry Bryant, and was ordered to investigate the Bradbury Building for any sign of the remaining two replicants. On the move After recuperating at a hospital, Sebastian stole Pris' body from a morgue and sought refuge in a Blade Runner safehouse with his manufactured friends, Colonel Fuzzy and Squeaker Hussar. Subsequently, he resurrected Pris. Over the following year, Sebastian willingly lost one arm and both legs in order to slow down his aging process. When Deckard came to the safehouse, Pris attacked him until Sebastian intervened, explaining to him how he managed to survive his encounter with Batty and escape with Pris' body. Later, Sarah Tyrell arrived and shot Pris in the face, killing her. Sebastian held the lifeless Pris, sobbing mournfully. Due to the painful memories he felt the apartment would bring, he left with his friends, leaving behind a message for Deckard. They soon encountered a group of religious fanatic replicant sympathizers, who he advised to abandon their criminal practices. The leader gave Sebastian a first aid kit from the Salander 3, telling him there was a woman who knew a message that arrived with the Salander 3. Behind the scenes Sebastian is based upon John Isidore from Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? However, K. W. Jeter's sequel novels portray them as two different characters. In these books, Sebastian survives the events of Blade Runner. References Category:Individuals (Jeter continuity) Category:Tyrell Corporation personnel (Jeter continuity) Category:Jeter continuity